Inheritence
by claretopeventer
Summary: Everyone is surprised when Number One-leader of GLOVE-wishes to see HIVE student Otto Malpense in person. Why on earth would a ruthless leader want a small orphan boy? Then dangerous things happen to Otto, someone wants him dead. The question: who is it?
1. Number One's Request

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter One **

Doctor Nero, headmaster of HIVE, sat back in his chair and surveyed his office. It was quite a big room with loads of desks, computers and cables dotted around the place like daisies. On the brown painted walls hung pictures of HIVE staff and various successful students holding money and weapons. One of them pictured a tall serious Russian girl holding a knife triumphantly.

"Raven," Nero muttered proudly. Raven was his bodyguard, the most feared assassin of all time.

He needed one, because HIVE stands for Higher Institute of Villainous Education. It's a school which is situated in a volcano-where no one will find it. Basically, they trained specially selected young geniuses to become criminals. But not just geniuses, one of the streams focused on training people to fight; they were mostly dumb. That was why Raven was special, she had been a vicious fighter and fairly ingenious. Taking a deep breath, Nero pressed a button and on the computer screen a silhouette of a man appeared.

"I hear you want to speak to me, Number One?" Nero asked his boss cautiously. He knew that Number One had a high temper and meant business.

"Yes, I do Nero," Number One's voice was artificial, to keep people from knowing who he really was. "It's about HIVE student Otto Malpense."

Otto Malpense was a thirteen year old albino who was an _interesting _pupil at HIVE. As far as anyone knew he was an orphan, and a few weeks ago Otto had developed the ability to control and _enter _computers.

"I wish to see Otto Malpense."

"What?" the words were out before Nero could stop himself. Number One had never ever asked a student to see him. "On the computer, right?"

"No, in person." Number One replied; if it wasn't for the artificial voice he would of sounded icy. Doctor Nero's jaw opened, the few people who saw his boss were killed-brutally.

Nero frowned. "You're not going to _kill _Otto are you? He's a very good student, there's lots of potential."

Number One laughed, a deep, evil rumble. "Of course not, we just want a chat!"

The silhouette disappeared suddenly, leaving Nero staring solemnly at a blank computer screen. He gulped nervously, he didn't know whether Number One was being sarcastic or not. Was he going to kill Otto? What could he do about it? Nero sighed and picked up a phone, it was time to arrange a staff meeting.


	2. Bad News

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter Two**

Otto Malpense woke to the sound of his Black Box beeping. HIVE Mind was displayed on the screen. He hastily pressed the off button and lay back groggily under his white sheets. HIVE Mind was a computer which could be accessed all around the school, Otto referred to the computer as a 'he', for he could talk and was a close friend. More so because Otto had the unique ability to enter HIVE Mind and search his databases.

"Get up Otto!" That was Otto's room mate, Wing Fanchu. His dark shape towered over him, emphasized by his long black hair and foreign look. Moaning, Otto sat up, running a hand through his white hair.

"I'm so tired!" he said, stepping onto the cold wooden floor. With not even a flicker of a smile, Wing turned and went to the bathroom.

Anyone would of thought that Wing hated Otto, but actually he was just serious and only smiled rarely. He and Otto were very close friends, they'd first met when they'd been chosen to attend HIVE. Fortunately, they shared a bedroom, (jokingly referred to as a 'cell'.) As Otto slipped on his black jumpsuit, he looked around for the millionth time.

Otto's bed was two his right, with Wing's to his left. HIVE was underground so there was no windows, but there was a bright light on the ceiling. At the end of Wing's bed was two doors: one which led to the bathroom, and one which led to the Common Room. At the end of Otto's bed was a tall cupboard which contained their jumpsuits. All in all, it was a fairly big room to contain only two people.

Otto held up the black box-he needed to find out what lesson he had after breakfast.

"What is my first lesson?" he asked HIVE Mind.

The mechanical, (but distinctly male) voice replied, "Mr Malpense, you have got Physical Education with Colonel Fransico." Otto's heart sank. He was more of a genius than a practical person, and Colonel Fransico loved working people hard. Plus, he _loathed _Alpha Stream students, and Otto was an Alpha.

"Is that what I thought it was?" asked Wing, stepping out the bathroom. Otto nodded, trying to think positive. "That's good, I like Physical Education!" Smiling at their differences, they left the room for breakfast.

The voices of thousands of children echoed around the Dining Hall. It was a huge hall, filled with tables and chairs. The whole left side of the hall was dedicated to food of all tastes. There was Italian and Mexican, English and French, filling the hall with delicious smells. You could say the same about the students. Not all even spoke English.

"I hope Colonel Fransico doesn't work us too hard!" Laura Brand said in her Scottish accent, pushing her short red hair out of her eyes. Otto nodded, his mouth full of pancake.

"You lazy lot!" Shelby laughed, she could be too loquacious at the best of times. She was American, and with her blonde hair and chatty nature, anyone would think she was girly. But Shelby Trinity was the opposite, she used to be the most successful thief in England before HIVE took her in.

"Otto doesn't fancy it either," Wing said, almost smiling.

"Just because we're better with computers," Otto retorted. Shelby swiped his head playfully.

"Only joking nerd, I meant genius!" she quickly corrected herself.

The alarm rang, signalling the first lesson of the day. Smiling, the the four friends threaded through the crowd, making their way to Physical Education.


	3. The Meeting

**HIVE:Inheritance:Chapter Three**

All of the HIVE staff stood respectfully as Doctor Nero strolled into the room, disguising his anguish. With a nod at the staff they sat down, and Nero took his seat at the head of the long table. He heard the wooden double doors swing closed behind him, and he knew that the black figure guarding it was Raven.

"Thank you Raven," the headmaster said without looking round. Just as he suspected there was no reply.

The Meeting Room was rectangular, with a long wooden table stretching along it. Seated at the table was: Ms Leon-the Stealth teacher in the form of a white cat (a science experiment), Professor Pike-the science teacher who had caused Ms Leon's form, Colonel Fransico-the much hated Physical Education teacher, the Contessa-the weird woman who could control people and the head of the HIVE guards.

"Thank you all for coming," Doctor Nero started, looking his staff in the eye one at a time. "I just had a call from Number One." There was a weird silence in the room, almost as if everyone was holding their breath.

"What is it Doctor Nero?" Ms Leon asked, her voice interpretor (made by Professor Pike,) providing her voice.

Doctor Nero took a deep breath, "Number One announced that he wants to see Otto Malpense." At first there was silence, but then the teachers all said the same thing at once.

"Maybe he wants to find out how Otto's doing?" they all said. Before Nero could say anything he was interrupted again.

"Number One did select Otto Malpense to attend HIVE," the Contessa said calmly. Doctor Nero held up his hand to stop any further comments.

"As I was _trying _to say," Nero announced, "Number One wishes to see Otto Malpense in person, I am yet to receive a date and location." Everyone was speechless, They didn't know how to react because this had never happened before.

"We shall do as he asks," Colonel Fransico said, nodding vigorously. The Colonel could be over obedient at the best of times.

"He's used to being given orders from the army," the Contessa would say once or twice. The teachers argued against Colonel Fransico for a while, but (with regret), Doctor Nero made the decision.

"We will send Otto Malpense to Number One when he wishes," Doctor Nero said finally. Professor Pike and some of the other teachers stood up to object. Nero glared at them, "The matter is closed."

Unsuspecting Otto entered the Physical Education department. It was a huge cavern, complete with rocky ceiling and a fast flowing stream running to the right. All around the training area were loads of weapons, including: swords, nunchuks, katanas, knives and wooden poles piled neatly in boxes. Boys and girls jogged past, sweat dripping from their noses-most was sporting a black eye. Ropes and ladders, and various over facilities dotted the cavern.

Otto, Laura, Shelby and Wing made for their usual spot by the wide stream. Most of their class was there but something was missing: Colonel Fransico himself!

"Where is he, he's never late!" Shelby looked hurt. "He always tells us off for being late!"

"Yeah, well he's a hypocrite," Otto said, crossing his arms in boredom. He didn't _hate _Physical Education and its teacher, he just didn't _like _it either.

The class wondered around the cavern for a few minutes, when Fransico finally appeared. He flushed red when he saw his neglected class, so he covered it up by going through his usual routine.

"Get in a line you ungrateful lot!" he screamed. Otto hurriedly squeezed in between Wing and Laura, Shelby was nearby. "Now, we're going to do a thorough workout! Run to the other side of the cabin and do thirty press-ups!" Colonel Fransico commanded. Groaning with everyone else, Otto started running.

What he didn't know is that he was being assessed by Nero and Raven.

"Do you think he can handle it?" Nero asked Raven. She pulled off her black mask for the first time, revealing her delicate pale skin, black hair, red lips and pretty blue eyes.

"Yes, he's only _meeting_ Number One, hopefully it won't go too far," she answered in her Russian accent. It wasn't as strong after spending a long time in England. Nero sighed and watched Otto jogging normally with his friends.

"I worry for Otto's safety, he's so _normal."_

"Apart from his unique computer powers?" Raven said sardonically. Nero just rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine Max, trust me." Only Raven was allowed to use Nero's real name. They stared silently at the albino who was happily unaware of their presence.


	4. The 'Accident'

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter Four**

Otto stared up at the climbing wall, butterflies forming in his stomach. He was not a coward, he was barely ever scared of anything and he'd done climbing at HIVE before. But not on this climbing wall. _This _climbing wall went up a good 20 metres, and there was a sharp overhang at the top. Instead of safe footholds, there was uneven, crumbly yellow rock. To make it worse, straight above the climbing wall was an array of sharp stalactites. They loomed down towards the ground, each with a menacing point on the end. Even Shelby shuffled nervously, and maybe Wing was a bit scared.

But you could never tell with him.

"You are professional rock-climbers now!" Colonel Fransico walked up and down the line, sneering at the look of horror on peoples' faces. "You _will _be able to complete the climbing wall because it's on _easy _for you!" He frowned as though he wanted it to be on hard. "Any questions?" Fransico didn't want any questions, but Shelby was Shelby.

"What would it be like on hard?" she asked innocently. Colonel Fransico frowned even more than he already was, so he came out as a bulldog.

"The wall would rock, the stalactites would be released and a tonne of water would fall from the top," he retorted. Otto and the class let out a sigh of relief; clearly glad that wasn't happening.

"Get your harnesses on!" Colonel Fransico ordered. Everyone rushed for the equipment.

Raven hung in the shadows, watching the students put on their harnesses. Doctor Nero had told her to do the usual routine: check the students on their first go on the more experienced climbing wall. But Raven sensed Nero was more anxious because _Otto _was in the group. All the training functions had been turned off, so the class should make it easily. Totally unworried, Raven leant back against the rock to the left of the climbing wall. She was invisible.

"Who's going first?" Colonel Fransico barked. Shelby's hand whipped up, whilst Wing's came up more calmly. "You two then." He wasn't surprised. Otto watched as his friends expertly attached their harnesses to the rope, and before anyone could volunteer he and Laura stepped forwards to hold the rope down whilst they climbed. Grinning at Laura, Otto leant down on Wing's rope as he started climbing. As he took Wing's weight he felt himself lift off the floor a bit, but Otto managed to keep fairly close to the ground. He watched with admiration as Wing easily powered up the rock, not even pausing when he got to the overhang. Shelby, (with Laura holding the rope,) was close behind him. When they reached the top they yelled in triumph, (Wing smiled,) then they lowered themselves down. Otto sighed in relief when Wing hit the floor in front of him, he had started to doubt that he could hold Wing's weight.

"Heavy aren't you?" Otto said casually. Wing swung round in a mixture of amusement and shock.

"You mean....if you'd held on any longer I would've fallen and you would've shot up?" Wing said.

"Now I think about it, yes."

Still smiling at his own luck, Otto turned to Colonel Fransico.

"Very good teamwork there," he said, smirking at Otto. "You need to put on some more weight to hold Wing down." The class was silent, knowing they'd get even worse comments if they showed any sign of emotion. Shelby, however, was laughing her head off, knocking Laura over in the process. Sensibly, Colonel Fransico didn't bother reason with Shelby. Even he was clever enough to know how sensitive she was.

"Otto and Laura next!" he shouted instead. Eyes wide, they reluctantly approached the climbing wall.

On the other side of the cavern, in the hidden control room, a security guard watched his target and the girl out of the wide screen window. From the outside the glass was black, but from the inside you could see the whole HIVE facility. Looking around nervously, the guard held out his hand towards a dial on the control panel. He hesitated when he saw Raven, enveloped in blackness.

"She's a nasty piece of work," the guard said to the man by his feet. Blood was oozing out of a messy bullet wound in his chest, turning the guard's boot red. Disgusted, the man tried to scrape his boot on the floor, but to no avail.

He totally forgot about the blood when he saw Otto start climbing the wall. The red-head climbing next to the boy looked pretty.

"Such a shame to waste a pretty girl like you," the guard tut tutted. Smiling evilly, he waited until they were halfway up the wall, then he twisted the dial to 'hard'.

Otto was halfway up the climbing wall when it happened. He had been going pretty well, and so had Laura (being only a few feet behind him.) At first the rock had been hard to grip, but at 10 metres up Otto thought he had got the hang of it. Then, suddenly, the wall started rocking. Otto yelled and gripped the rock, hearing Laura's high-pitched scream beneath him. The rock was jerking violently, so much that its hard surface kept on grazing Otto's pale face. Blood in his eyes, he couldn't see anything. He could hear screaming from Laura and his class, but he couldn't _see. _Feeling vulnerable, Otto clutched the wall, every instinct screaming for him to unhook himself and fall.

Whoosh! Something big had just fallen, inches from Otto's hand. He had felt the breeze coming from it. Otto's blood turned cold: stalactites. Desperately wiping the blood from his eyes, he looked up in time to see a stalactite heading for him. Fearing for his life, Otto jumped to the left, just missing the evil blade. To stop himself from falling Otto dug his nails into the rock, screaming as he felt them break. He carried on sliding, missing stalactites, until he hit something soft. Laura.

"Laura, we need to get off!" Otto yelled down at her tear streaked face. "The water will come on in any moment!" He gestured at her frantically, whacking his chest against the hard wall in the process. Otto's skin burned where it had hit, but Laura only nodded upwards. Muscles straining to hold on, Otto noticed a drop of water fall on his arm. He searched for Wing in the crowd below, but it was Raven who was holding his rope and Colonel Fransico who was holding Laura's. They were shouting something but it was impossible to hear over the commotion.

A persistent torrent of water buffeted Otto's head, and he was pushed down next to Laura.

"I can't hold on much longer!" she screamed, cutting off as her jaw hit the wall.

"Let's lower ourselves down!" Otto yelled. They started to climb down. The water was suffocating, the moving wall made them knock their elbows, and you couldn't see the stalactites. When they were five metres from the ground, Otto noticed a black shape heading towards them.

"Laura, get out of the way!" he shrieked. Without thinking, Otto launched himself at Laura with amazing force. Powered by momentum, she fell but was then jerked up by the climbing rope 1 metre from the ground. Otto was not so lucky. The stalactite smashed into his leg, and a searing pain enclosed Otto's vision. Driven down by water and gravity, he plunged towards the floor. The rope snapped taut a few feet from the ground, and whilst he hung there, black sleep overtook him.


	5. Nero Explains

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter Five**

"Who do you think did it?" Number One asked from Nero's computer screen. The headmaster put a hand on his head, clearly stressed from the morning's events.

"I have no idea, it could have been an accident..." Nero faltered, "But if it wasn't, then they were professionals.

"So you're saying, that with the combined effort of Raven and your security you found no trace of this person?" Number One said icily. Nero gulped, blushing hard.

"We found no trace of them Number One," he confirmed. Fortunately, Number One changed the subject.

"How is Otto?" he asked, no tone of emotion in his inhuman voice.

"He's okay, there's a big wound in his right leg where the stalactite hit, and he has a few scratches and bruises. He hasn't gained conciousness though." Nero reported, trying to think positively.

It was early afternoon, and Otto had been 'out of it' ever since his accident after breakfast.

"I'm sure he'll wake up in time for our meeting tomorrow." Doctor Nero jumped when he heard what his boss had said.

"Tomorrow?" Nero said, shocked.

"Yes," Number One said firmly, "At exactly 10:00am tomorrow my reapers will come and pick both of you up." Nero's jaw hung open and he clutched the desk.

"I'm seeing you too?" he stammered.

The black silhouette on the screen said, "Yes."

Otto opened his eyes. Every muscle in his body ached, especially his arms and legs. His chest was stinging a bit, as was his face, but not as much as the searing pain in his right leg.

"Aww!" Otto groaned, propping himself up on his elbows. He was in the Medical Room, which was completely deserted. The white polished floor supported the row of white beds and the white desk by the white door. Everything was _white _and the whole place stank of disinfectant. Screwing up his nose, Otto threw the covers back and inspected his injuries. On his chest were clean neat bandages, which seemed to be holding an ointment down on his skin. When Otto felt his face he could feel rough cuts, he chuckled at the thought of having 'whiskers'. Leaning forwards, he winced at the sight of his thigh where the stalactite had hit. Heavy bandages were wrapped around it tightly, and there was a huge red blot in the middle. Otto experimentally prodded it, wincing as pain erupted from the wound.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the corridor. Otto quickly threw the bed covers back over himself just as Doctor Nero came in. He looked stressed.

"How are you?." Otto shuffled uncormfortably, embarrassed to be in front of the headmaster.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. "Did the stalactite go in my leg?" Nero examined the bandages, checking if they were too tight.

"Only on the surface, it didn't go right through." Otto sighed in relief, and lay back on his pillow.

"I thought it was really bad," he admitted. "How's Laura?"

"Just in a state of shock," Doctor Nero said, eyeing the albino up and down. "Otto, I've got something to tell you...." Filled with curiosity, Otto immediately sat up. Doctor Nero perched on the side of his bed, running his hand through his short hair.

"Number One is the ruler of GLOVE," Nero started, Otto nodded that he understood. "He's my boss, but he is also the one who selected you to attend HIVE." This was news to Otto, his brain filled with a million questions.

"Who-?"

Nero cut him off, "No one knows who he is, the only people who have seen him are dead." Otto gulped, realising that this strange man was important and potentially dangerous-even if he was Nero's boss. "What I wanted to tell you was....tomorrow morning he wishes to see you in person." Otto was silent for a moment, then he frowned in confusion.

"But I thought you said Number One didn't see anybody?"

"He does, it's just, he kills them."

Shaking badly, Otto mumbled, "Will he kill me?" Nero sighed, and looked at Otto in sympathy.

"Only time will tell."


	6. Underwater Attack

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter Six**

Otto Malpense walked down the corridor, wincing every time his right leg moved. Luckily he didn't need crutches, but he obviously wasn't allowed to take part in any physical activities. The antibiotics Professor Pike had given him was definitely working, and as Otto entered the Common Room he felt much clearer headed.

'The Common Room' was much to simple to describe the big open space he stood in. The roof was made of glass so you could see the dim evening light shining on the giant swimming pool to Otto's right. Deck chairs were laid out all around it, and there was a waterfall flowing from the rocks above the pool. It was very busy, with students of twelve up lounging around and swimming.

At the back of the Common Room was a huge glass building which held all the bedrooms, shiny silver lifts led up to the different floors.

"Otto!" A blonde shape burst out of the water and rushed at Otto. He was soon engulfed in an enormous hug, followed by two more from a red head and a boy with black hair.

"Hey guys! Ouch!" Otto exclaimed, backing away from Shelby, Laura and Wing. The girls looked pleased to see him, and even Wing had a smile of content.

"Thought you were dead Otto," Wing said, slapping him on the back. Otto buckled under the force, but was caught by Laura and Shelby.

"Glad you're okay too Laura!" he grinned. Laura smiled back happily.

"At least it's all over!"

For a while Otto chatted to Laura about computers on the deck chairs, whilst Wing swam lengths in the pool (constantly being harassed by an over excited Shelby.) As the sun set the lights were switched on, lighting up the huge 'Common Room'.

Otto yawned, "I'd better get to bed." Laura looked crestfallen, watching Otto slowly put weight on his bad leg.

"But we were just about to talk about the best hacking formulas!" When Otto saw how disappointed Laura looked, he hesitated. He knew he would be meeting Number One the next day, _and _he was injured. But even though every instinct was against it, Otto sat down again, longing for the comfort of normality.

As the clock ticked to eleven, everyone left in mass exodus. Too busy talking, (and swimming,) the four friends were unaware of the creepy quietness. Everyone was sound asleep, and even though the pool lights were on, it just made the shadows seem darker. The pool looked deadly, and there was a chill in the air.

Suddenly, a terrified shriek and a yell of surprise came from the swimming pool. Otto and Laura's heads whipped round, spiders crawling up their spines.

"Where's Shelby and Wing?" Otto cried. The swimming pools surface was uninterrupted-nothing was there. Otto spotted four dark shapes under the water, two of them seemed to be struggling.

"Look!" Laura yelled, noticing them too. A nod passed between them and, injuries forgotten, they raced for the pool. Otto didn't even feel any pain as he and Laura plunged in..

The icy water came as a shock, and for a moment Otto couldn't see anything except bubbles. When they cleared, he saw Shelby and Wing being held by two men in black. They both had oxygen tanks. Shelby was trying to elbow her assailant, while Wing was throwing heavy kicks at his stomach. Otto looked across at Laura and signalled towards Shelby. They both agreed that Wing could handle himself. Rising to get a breath, Otto dived back down.

He and Laura approached the man side by side and kicked him in the stomach. He let go of Shelby, who swam off to get some oxygen. _Too easy,_ Otto thought. _Only two weak kicks and he let Shelby go! _Wing had got himself free and was swimming for the surface, so was Laura. Otto was alone with them, and he was short of breath. They started swimming towards Otto as he realised his mistake. They weren't after his friends, they were after _him. _Adrenaline pulsing, he tried to swim to the surface when a firm hand grabbed his ankle. Air whooshed out of Otto's mouth as the other man punched him in the stomach. Keeled over in pain, he was helpless as he was dragged down to the bottom of the pool.

Otto tried to weakly push them off, but they pinned him to the floor and held him there. He couldn't breath, he needed oxygen. Otto's chest burned, and panic overloaded his logic. He desperately bucked and kicked, biting a man's arm and struggling more as his vision clouded. Otto's injured leg burned under one of the men's weight, and they were holding his hands together painfully. Otto finally managed to land a kick, knocking their masks off. But it was futile, he was on the verge of death anyway.

Just when Otto thought it would be the end, the weight was suddenly lifted off him. Two people grabbed each arm and pulled him towards the light. Otto kicked more as he saw the surface, with his brain screaming AIR! AIR! As soon as he felt the air on his face Otto breathed a great gulp of welcome oxygen, and smiled into the faces of Wing and Shelby. Then, with the extra hand of Laura, they dragged him out of the pool. As Laura ran for help, Otto lay there, his chest rising and falling. He was fully alert and longed to jump up, but he needed to get his breathing under control.

"Thanks Wing and Shelby," Otto said up to the two concerned faces leaning over him. "I owe you one."


	7. Trapped

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter Seven**

Otto yawned, not wanting to get out of bed. He felt okay, just enormously tired. The patter of footsteps told Otto that Wing was up, so he kept his eyes closed in case he was forced out of bed.

"I know you're awake Otto," Wing said nearby. Crestfallen, Otto slowly slid himself out from under the duvet.

His right leg looked like it was on the mend, so luckily the water hadn't affected it and Otto could walk.

"You all right?" Wing asked, sitting down beside Otto. "Yesterday, I thought you were going to drown!" Otto smiled faintly.

"I would of if you, Shelby and Laura hadn't fetched me." Wing shrugged, and continued getting changed.

Last night, whilst Otto had sat by the pool trying to catch his breath, Laura had fetched Doctor Nero, Raven and Professor Pike. Raven had immediately dived into the pool to try to catch the attackers, but they'd allowed escaped via an air vent. Annoyed, Raven had watched Professor Pike check Otto over, then after some questioning, they'd all gone to bed.

Today, Otto was going to meet Number One. The Black Box said it was 8:00am-half and hour to go. Trying to shake off his nerves, he slid on his black HIVE jumpsuit and tried to sneak out of the room. But Wing caught him at it.

"Where are you going Otto?" Otto froze, not sure whether to bolt or explain. At the sight of Wing's curious face, he decided to explain.

"I've got to meet Number One at 8:30am," Otto said simply, trying to hide his nerves. Wing sprang forward in surprise.

"You mean _the_ Number One, ruler of GLOVE?" he clutched Otto's hands so tight they burned.

"Yeah," Otto mumbled, "But I'll be fine!" he said quickly as Wing held on tighter. Wing let go slowly, deep in thought.

"Can I come with you?" he said, not the slightest bit joking.

"And us!"

The boys swung around to see Laura and Shelby at the door. Otto put his hands on his hips.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Laura looked sheepish but Shelby just put on a dazzling smile.

"No," she said sweetly, purposefully widening her blue eyes to look innocent.

"Shelby," Wing put his head in his hands, "We know you're guilty."

"It would be great if you could all come," Otto said slowly. He was met by a bombard of grateful smiles. "_But,"_ he frowned, "We need to ask Nero."

"Are you sure about this Otto?" Doctor Nero looked the boy in the eye. Otto looked round the hangar at his three friends, chatting loudly by a solemn Raven.

"Yes" Otto said decisively. "I want them to come."

"And you realise that they won't be able to meet Number One with you, then can only go on the journey?"

"Yes."

Otto ran up to Shelby, Laura and Wing.

"So?" Shelby prompted, bursting with excitement.

"You can come," Otto said breathlessly.

"Yes!" Laura whooped, "I haven't been outside HIVE in ages!"

"Me neither," Wing said.

Just then there was a loud throbbing noise coming from above them.

"Open the hangar doors!" security guards shouted. A beeping noise started as two giant metal doors at the top of the hangar slowly slid open. Otto's eyes widened as a sleek black aircraft lowered itself through the doors. Dust billowed everywhere as the rotors disturbed it, creating a hazy red glow. There was a dull thud as the aircraft touched down, and the rotors slowed. Red dust fell to the ground as five men in black jumpsuits stepped out.

Otto's blood ran cold. They looked just like the two people who'd tried to drown him! Otto looked at his friends, they were looking at him with equal surprise.

"It's them!" Shelby mouthed quickly. They only nodded in reply because two men came up in front of them. They surveyed the children.

"Which one's Otto Malpense?" Otto shivered at his gruff voice and hesitantly stepped forwards.

"I am."

"Then come with us," the men said. It was an order, there was no choice in the matter. Thankfully Nero stepped forwards.

"They're all going, even though only Otto and me are meeting Number One." Otto held his breath as Number One's guards paused, but luckily they beckoned for them all.

As Otto entered the shiny interior, he automatically tried to head for Raven and Nero. He _had _to warn them that these were the enemies, but a guard pushed him roughly into a seat with his friends. They watched in despair as an oblivious Raven and Nero followed the five men into the cockpit. Otto jumped as a seatbelt sprang across his waist, he tried to pull against it, as did his friends. Unfortunately, they weren't going anywhere.


	8. The Surprise

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter Eight**

The journey in the helicopter lasted about six hours. But Otto and his friends couldn't tell exactly because they didn't have their watches or Black Boxes with them. Most of the time they sat quietly, staring at the windowless interior. Sometime they even had hushed conversations, because they were well aware that the people who were holding them were enemies.

Raven and Nero didn't know that.

Suddenly, the engine dimmed and the helicopter felt like it was lowering itself down. Heart thumping with dread and excitement, Otto clutched his uncomfortably hard seat. When the aircraft landed everyone banged their heads, and there was a series of grumbles as Nero, Raven and the six guards joined them.

"Why haven't you undone your seat belts?" Doctor Nero motioned to the straps around them.

"But I can't-" Otto started, before he was interrupted by a guard.

"Yes you can," cold black eyes glared at him. Otto fumbled with the button and, to his surprise, it sprang open. His friends did the same and immediately stood up.

Shelby looked puzzled, "But we couldn't do that earlier becau-"

"Stay here, Mr Malpense and Doctor Nero come with us," one of the guards interrupted _again. _

Otto looked pleadingly at Raven and Nero, but they were too busy eyeing the guards suspiciously. Two guards were left behind with Raven and Otto's friends as they 'escorted' Nero and Otto outside.

It wasn't really outside. Instead they came upon a wide upon space, with a rocky ceiling and damp musty walls. _It's just like the training cavern at HIVE! _Otto thought to himself. He thought he could hear the distant thrash of rushing water.

"There seems to be an underground stream," Nero commented pleasantly, not noticing Otto's unease.

"Hmm," Otto said, not really listening. He'd just noticed a dark tunnel on the other side of the huge underground space. They appeared to be heading towards it.

Not a word was said as they passed into the solid blackness of the tunnel. It didn't seem to bother the guards and Nero, but Otto stumbled quite a few times-jarring his bad leg. Finally, just when Otto thought he was becoming claustrophobic, they emerged out of the tunnel and into another cavern. But this one was different. This cavern had a gigantic glass dome in the centre. The glossy structure billowed up to the ceiling, and dim light from a tiny opening above cast an eerie white glow around the cavern.

Realising his mouth was hanging open, Otto quickly closed it and carried on walking. The guards had temporarily stopped, but now they were herding them towards two colossal doors. Suddenly Otto felt very small, they looked as though they were made for a giant. _Maybe Number One is a giant! _Otto giggled to himself. The guards opened the doors, only Otto and Nero stepped in. The doors creaked shut behind them-they were truly alone.

White light radiated off the silver walls, and the polished floor held no furniture, except for an imposing metal chair. Well, a _throne _more like. Otto's heart beat faster as his gaze travelled up black boots and pale ankles. Then came the black, neat trousers. Otto followed these up to an impeccable black suit, then a thin neck and.....Otto looked into the eyes. Clever, blue eyes which was almost covered by his trimmed white hair. Nero gasped, and Otto just stared.

"Otto, he looks just like..."

"I am your father," Number One said, not a hint of warmth on his white face. Otto stumbled back a pace, banging into Nero.

Number One was his _father?_


	9. Truth Hurts

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter Nine**

"You c-can't be my f-father!" Otto stammered, staring at his 'father'. The word was alien to him, because never had a father or a mother. "Who is my mother then?" For the first time Number One's face filled with solemn emotion.

"She was a wonderful woman," he said wistfully, "But she died in child birth."

Otto was quiet for a moment, then he balled his fists.

"Then why did I grow up in an _orphanage?" _he demanded. Nero prodded Otto in the back, warning him.

"Don't worry Nero, it's understandable that he's upset," Number laughed a shrill laugh. It made Otto's skin prickled.

"I placed you in an orphanage because I couldn't look after you on my own, and I didn't tell you anything about me because I didn't want you to suffer at a young age."

Otto gulped, for the first time unsure of himself. What if Number One _was _his father?

Nero spoke up, "Number One, does that mean that Otto is the heir to GLOVE?" Otto gasped, thinking wildly. _Him, _a ruler of _GLOVE?! Well, _Otto thought, _it's what HIVE trained you for._

"Well," Number One stood up, a massive six feet. Tall and thin, he would make any grown man cower. "That's the difficult bit." He started pacing, and Otto's nerves came back. This was a bit dodgy.

"I have been monitoring Otto his whole life," Number One started, his face emotionless once again. "At the orphanage I had cameras, and at HIVE I had cameras and you." He pointed at Nero, who shuffled uncomfortably.

"What's your point?" Otto said, ignoring the glare from Nero.

"Show me some respect boy!" Number One suddenly bellowed, but Otto wasn't daunted by this man.

"Yes _father," _he smirked. Choosing to ignore Otto, Number One wisely continued.

"From the feedback I've had, it sounds as though Otto has been _saving _people, not beating them for his own benefit." Otto's stomach clenched, of course he saved his friends on a number of occasions in recent years, he couldn't just let them die! "Therefore, I think Otto is too soft to inherit GLOVE." Nero stepped forwards, a whole head smaller than Number One.

"But you can't change the rules! Otto has to be the next leader!" Nero protested. Number One's face turned into an evil grin.

"Not if he's dead."

"Raven, psst, Raven!" Shelby hissed, eyeing the two guards warily. But Raven was staring out of the helicopter, into the dark cavern where Nero and Otto had disappeared.

"Raven!" Laura whispered this time. Unfortunately, one of the guards noticed and kicked Laura in the stomach. Laura groaned, clutching her stomach. Raven hadn't noticed. Wing was standing next to her, no emotion showing on his face either.

Shelby and Laura were exasperated.

"Have they been hypnotised?" Laura asked, not entirely joking. Shelby shrugged, and continued to hiss at Raven and Wing before a guard roughly shoved her back. Glowering at them, Shelby sat down on the floor next to Laura.

They were both worried. A million things could of happened to Otto and Nero in the hands of these enemies. They could be dead, trapped or tortured. _Maybe even hypnotised, _Shelby thought sceptically, staring up at the motionless Raven and Wing. Then everything happened at once.

Wing suddenly spun around and side-kicked one of the guards in the stomach. He lurched back into his colleague, who was sailing through the air at a punch from Raven. The guards landed in a heap, but then they started to get up. Nodding at each other, Raven and Wing simultaneously grabbed two computer cables, and wrapped it round the men's necks. Their eyes goggled for a moment from the lack of oxygen, then they slumped into a deep sleep. Wing looked at a bewildered Laura and Shelby proudly.

"They didn't know what was coming."


	10. Physical Chaos

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter Ten**

Otto's blood ran cold, and Nero protectively moved in from of him.

"Surely Number One," Doctor Nero said carefully, "You can't kill your own son!?"

"I'm not going to," was the only reply. Otto whipped round to see the familiar four guards enter the room. One was holding a vicious looking metal club, the rest had their bare hands. Nero was refusing to budge from Otto, sternly eyeing up his assailants.

Suddenly, the club man dashed forwards and swiped at Nero. Using his natural instinct the headmaster ducked, then swiped the legs from under the guard. Otto noticed with concern that Nero was wincing-Raven usually did the physical work for him. Where _was_ Raven and the others?

But the man Nero had taken down got up silently, and before Otto could warn him Nero was out cold. He stared at his headmaster, unconscious on the floor, rage running through him. His laughing father didn't help, and anger overpowered him. Otto stared at the guards while he connected to the electricity circuits and the main computer. His powers tended to only function when he was angry or facing certain death. This filled both categories. _Switch it off, switch it off. _Otto found the right link, and closed it with a simple thought. All the buildings lights went off, and everything was silent. _I've done it! _Otto thought, _they can't find me in the dark, now I can escape!_

"Switch the emergency power on," Number One screamed. Red lights went on, casting an evil glow over an annoyed Number One, disappointed Otto, unconscious Nero and four eager guards. "Kill him!"

Otto's heart raced as two guards charged at him, sending him hard onto the ground. Pain arced up Otto's back, and he whimpered. _Can't give up now! _Otto thought firmly. He bucked, and shook himself free. Hands tried to grab him as Otto sprinted to the double doors, adrenaline and fear powering him across the floor.

"Lock the doors!" Number One yelled. A red button flashed on the huge double doors, and as Otto hit them they held firm. Wincing as he crushed his wrist, Otto gasped when a guard raced at him. Otto fell to the right, and the man crashed into the doors. He crippled to the ground.

Turning to face the inevitable, Otto clutched the wall as the three other guards charged. Squeezing his eyes shut, all he could hear was his rapid breathing and the sound of their pounding footsteps._ So this is how it all ends, _Otto thought, _I wonder if I'll go to Heaven or Hell?_

Luckily, Otto would never have to decide as the glass doors next to him smashed. Otto was showered in glass as three familiar figures stepped in: Raven, Shelby and Wing. They each charged at the three guards, and were soon locked into single combat. Otto watched in awe as Raven repeatedly aimed kicks at a guard, who kept on stumbling back. Wing was pressing his guard against a wall, and Shelby was darting in and out of her guard's grasp, punching him now and again.

Remembering Nero, Otto hurried over to him. He was lying in a bedraggled heap, a huge red bump on his forehead where the bat had hit him.

"Sir, Nero? Wake up!" Otto cried, shaking Nero's shoulders. The headmaster groaned, and looked at Otto.

"Thanks," he mumbled, staring blearily at Raven and the two students. "Where's Miss Brand?" Otto frowned, then shrugged.

"Probably programming the helicopter, let's go!"

A dark shadow loomed over Otto and Nero. Otto looked up just in time to meet a punch in the face. His head snapped back and blood trickled from his nose.

"If my guards can't kill you, then I'll kill you myself!" Number One yelled like a madman. Otto get up but Number One grabbed his ankles and dragged him towards the doors, (which was now pieces of glass scattered on the floor.) Nobody noticed Otto struggle as he was lifted up, or Nero as he called for help.

Soon Number One and Otto were gone.

Otto punched Number One in the face, but he only gripped him tighter. Struggling to breath and opting for desperate measures, Otto bit his hard. When his teeth made contact with cold flesh Otto was dropped. Cries of outrage erupted from Number One as Otto scrabbled to his feet and raced through the dark tunnel towards the entrance cavern.

As soon as Otto entered the dark tunnel he could hear his father's pounding footsteps behind him. Everything was pitch black, and whenever Otto stumbled pain would erupt through his thigh. He couldn't see anything, and the ground was dangerously rocky. Heart pounding, scared out of his life, Otto raced through the engulfing darkness. The tunnels sides seemed to be closing in on him, and Otto's vision swam. As he started to slow down from exhaustion he realised that Number One was catching up. Breathing heavily, Otto stubbed his toe on a hidden rock and fell.

Without warning steely hands clamped down on Otto waist. Number One.

"Got you!" he laughed maniacally. Eyes half closed, Otto felt himself dragged along the tunnel floor. He felt every rock, every sharp edge, every grain of dirt as it coated his face. Otto's hair turned brown, and his chest was dotted with cuts and stabs. Not entirely concious, Otto recognised the helicopter as they went past it.

"Laura," he moaned, his voice nothing more than a croak.

Number One was dragging him towards a hollow in the rock which Otto hadn't noticed on the way in. The sound of rushing water got louder as they entered the damp hollow. It opened out onto a raging river, water smashing against it's rocky imprisonment. It would surely drown anyone who entered it.

"Now it's time to say our goodbyes Otto!" Number One said, smiling into Otto's tired face. "I'll make sure that someone good inherits GLOVE." Helpless, Otto was lifted to his feet. Dazed, he only just managed not to fall backwards into the dark water behind him.

"Why kill your own son?" Otto croaked, all his willpower drained out of him. There was no trace of sympathy on Number One's face.

"It's for the benefit of GLOVE."

Number One shoved Otto backwards.

"Noooo!" A fast moving red shape grabbed Otto and pulled him away from the river. Then the shape smashed into Number One, who, caught off guard, fell into the river. The red shape went with him. It took a moment for Otto's confused brain to realise that the red shape wasn't a shape at all, it was _Laura. _Jumping to his feet, Otto raced to the waters edge, searching for any sign of Laura. There: a delicate pink hand was clutching a small rock by Otto. He immediately grabbed the hand and pulled.

Inch by inch, a gasping Laura emerged from the dark water. Tears fell from her eyes as she dragged herself onto the floor, shaking uncontrollably. Otto and Laura hugged each other. Two survivors, seeking for comfort in the lonely, dark cave by a vicious dark river.

They hugged for what seemed like forever, when they heard footsteps and Raven, Nero, Shelby and Wing emerged into the cave. (Nero hobbling.) Laura and Otto quickly broke apart, their cheeks burning with embarrassment. Raven, Nero and Wing looked uncomfortable, but of course Shelby was smiling with delight.

"So cute, are you two officially-?"

"Shut up Shelby," Wing said sternly. Raven searched the rivers surface.

"Number One?"

"Dead," Otto looked Raven straight in the eye, showing her that he nor Laura had no regrets. She inclined her head and headed for the main cavern.

"We need to get out of here," Nero said, making sure his students followed Raven before he went last.


	11. Peace At Last

**HIVE: Inheritance: Chapter Eleven**

Otto stared out of the window of the helicopter. It seems that there _was _windows in Number One's helicopter, he'd just sealed them to hide his headquarters location. Otto took in all the humongous trees and tropical flowers, he even saw a massive waterfall. Number One's headquarters _was _in the jungle.

"You okay?" Raven stood next to him, taking in all the greenness.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I only have a few cuts and bruises," Otto said, carefully avoiding the Russian woman's gaze.

"You know what I mean, how do you feel about your father?" Otto winced, she'd hit the place where it stung.

"I'm glad he's dead, he would have been an awful father," Otto chuckled faintly at this. Then his face turned regretful, "There's always been some hope that my parents were still alive...." Otto faltered, twirling his white/brown hair. "But now I know that they're dead, and I'll never have a family."

"You have us!" Shelby announced. Otto blushed, he hadn't realised he'd had an audience. Raven rolled her eyes and retreated to the cockpit.

"I understand," she whispered, winking very un-Raven-like. Otto only had time to nod before he was bear hugged by three people!

"Guys, guys, I surrender! _You're _my family." Otto laughed, secretly filled with relief when they let go.

"Good to have you back old mate," Wing gave him a painfully hard slap on the back.

"You should keep your hair brown, it suits you!" Laura smiled, staring at the brown soil. Otto pretended to look offended, and they all fell about laughing as they flew back to HIVE.

Otto smiled. He didn't have to lead GLOVE until he was eighteen, so another member was standing in his place. No responsibilities, no chaos and worries; only peace.

For now.


End file.
